Existing TRSs are used to cool trailers (e.g., trailer on flat cars, etc.), containers (e.g., containers on flat cars, intermodal containers, etc.), trucks, box cars and other similar transport units (typically referred to as a “refrigerated transport unit”). The cargo in the transport unit can include perishable products (e.g., food product, flowers, etc.) whereby the temperature of the refrigerated transport unit must be controlled to prevent loss of the cargo during shipment.
A TRS typically includes a transport refrigeration unit (TRU) configured to control an environmental condition within an interior space of the transport unit. The TRU can include a refrigeration circuit that includes a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and an expansion device.